bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoritaē
| relatives =The World (Creator) Soul King (Husband) (Son) Gozanze Myō-ō (Proxy; Wisdom) | education =Peerless Insight | power ='The World's Gift' | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Yoritaē (ヨリターエィ (自誰壊), She Who Destroys) is a powerful being of mysterious origins that is believed to have existed as long as Soul Society itself, if not longer. As the Soul Queen (霊王妃, Reiōhi) she has stood beside the Soul King for millenia, only having recently left the to pursue her own goals. She is the mother of , and her abilities somewhat resemble archaic forms of techniques, relating her to them in an ancestral sense. She originates from a time long forgotten, before Soul Society or any of the other known realms existed. A time where the divide was between beings of creation and a being of destruction, not or Hollows. Appearance Despite her origins Yoritaē has a relatively Human form with pale skin and a trained physique of toned muscles. Her hair is black and obscenely long, stretching as far down as her knees, it fans out behind her, arranged in a meticulous array of spikes, like a series of cresting flames flowing ever downward. It also frames either side of her cheeks and her fringe stretches out to obscure the right part of her face. Her facial features are largely feminine with an added regal bearing, her eyes are inwardly curved but end on an angle with prominent lashes that seem to bundle up along the edges. The irises of her eyes are a deep blue, they also appear to possess a faint glow. She has short but strong eyebrows with visible creases running underneath them and along the edges of her nose, framing it. Her nose is small and stubby with a rounded tip. Her lips are flat with two small creases beneath them. She dons a long, flowing black coat that has a high collar adorned with two aligned straps. The shoulders of the coat have a pair of epaulettes, held down by a single button on the inner side. The sleeves are mismatched with the right side being far shorter than the left. The right sleeve only covers up Yoritaē's shoulder, whilst the left reaches right down to her wrist before terminating into a simple cuff. The main body of the coat has a row of buttons running down the front and the coattails are bleached a light-orange colour with a line of tassels hanging off the bottom. Typically this coat is worn open, which reveals the simple black bustier Yoritaē wears underneath as well as revealing her ample bosom and muscular physique. Wrapped around her waist is a simple leather belt that feeds into two adorning straps, the one on her left is further attached to a small brown pouch and the straps look worn out, contrast the ones on the right that are divided into segments with a glowing gold metal that make it look vibrant. She wears a pair of simple black trousers, then a pair of red over them that are themselves relatively featureless apart from the glowing gold ring on their lower half. The trousers and chaps both feed into a pair of knee-high black boots with attached knee-guards made up of simple oval plates held by a banded steel ring. The boots are sleek and continue the golden pattern found on the chaps that loops inward so that it may run down the front of the boots. A separate golden line rings the front of the boots. True Form In truth, the form most are familiar with is little more than a facade meant to conceal Yoritaē's origins. Her true form evokes an alien visage, with skin that is a marble white, projecting a countenance that makes her look as if she was carved from stone. Her body is lithe and unblemished, projecting an air of fragility that belies the monstrous strength she wields. Her face almost looks like that of a porcelain doll with angular eyes that posses black sclera, white irides and blue, luminous pupils. She has a small nose with a thing bridge and a tip that arches downward ever so slightly. Her lips are marked by an overbite and are naturally pursed. Her hair remains black, like her Human form, though it is far longer than before, it runs down her body reaching all the way to the floor. Apart from framing the sides, and a portion of it running down in front of her face, her hair is left relatively untouched. She possesses no arms, but the configuration of her shoulders suggests she did at some point in the past. Her legs are more-or-less normal. In this form Yoritaē goes without clothing. Personality As a being born for a singular purpose, the extinguishing of all life, Yoritaē required very little in the way of the mind. She needed only the rudimentary knowledge in order to follow the orders that were ingrained into her body, she possessed little capacity for thought, no expression and no real will. She was like a child, or an animated doll. Unthinking and unfeeling, Yoritaē followed only a singular drive to destroy all of the Sōkon and bring the very World to an end. She lacked a sense of self-preservation, sustaining the full brunt of every attack her foes arrayed against her. She did not plan and she did not study, she simply marched forward, like an army or a blaze that could not be halted. She was unbridled destruction in physical form, but part of this nature was reactionary. She demolished everything in her path but no other option was ever presented. The World was servant to the whims of the Sōkon, when they saw Yoritaē, they knew immediately that she was the result of some outside presence. They retaliated immediately, and all of them died for it, cursing the mindless automaton that slew them. That was, until she met him. It all started with a simple question, "Why?". She couldn't answer that, not in words and not in her own mind. The question grew louder and louder and slowly, what was a single-minded drone, began to think. All the qualities she lacked grew within her, bit-by-bit with each interaction she had with this particular Sōkon, and in a sense, she was the first thing the Soul King had created. The woman that was born from that was incredibly jovial, possessing a child-like sense of curiosity and taste for adventure. It was unsurprising really, in the previous world she was created knowing everything. After all, how could one end a world they did not understand? But this world was new, and it grew as she did. She quickly became a lover of fine food, better drink, and the grandiosity of the Human World's myriad cultures, though the cultural identity of Soul Society held its own special place in her heart. In a sense she was innocent, though she partook of many activities, not all of them amiable, she did so with the passion of someone trying something new. She did not want for love or affection, she was not given to fits of cruelty. It was all a game to her, something to be seen and understood, to live and enjoy. She was a rambunctious woman, but as she settled into her years, she would balance out, becoming a bit more relaxed after a fashion. Since the world began exerting its influence over her, she has become far less enthusiastic. Violence is her first solution to all things, and she seems to be incredibly impatient when things do not go her way. She wishes to fulfill her task and finally move on from it, so it only makes sense that something slowing her down is an immediate frustration. She has become rather callous as well, and takes a very dim view of the ideologies and philosophical views of others. Often times she will ignore the rantings of others, but if they happen to catch her on a particularly bad day, she will pick apart every flaw she can find until those who dared speak of their views are left with nothing. Not the hardest task, either, when she can plainly see the undercurrents of near everything in the world. The only way to reach her on terms that she will react to amicably is a bout of strength. Like a baby using all of their senses to get their bearings, Yoritaē seeks to understand everything through her strength. It is one of few things that can get a positive rise out of her, and she will more than happily entertain anyone who thinks they can best her. History In a time aeons before the Soul Society existed there was another world inhabited exclusively by beings known as Sōkon (創魂, Creating Being; "Originating Soul"). Ethereal beings that lived in a fluid and constantly shifting world, though it was not the world's natural state. The Sōkon had great powers that allowed them to create whatever they desired, to alter things to better suit their whims and the world that surrounded them was their most prime target. The world became warped and distorted, its geography much less the "laws" of its reality made no discernible sense. It had become an abstract painting of utter chaos. It could not resist these changes on its own and could voice no meaningful utterance to convey its displeasure. Thus it did as they did, and the world gave birth to the Hakon (破魂, Destroying Being; "Breaking Soul"). A single being that stood as the avatar of the world's retaliation, Yoritaē. She brought about a purge of the Sōkon, one-by-one she slew them, no matter what they used to stop her. She had carved a swathe through countless of these beings before one of them found a means stall her. She could not be bested in battle, and her sight allowed her to best any of the Sōkon's creations no matter how complex or powerful they appeared to be. The one that stalled her did so through words. He did not oppose her, instead he attempted to know her. She rebuked his attempts time and again, but she slowly grew fond of this interaction which became all too clear with each meeting as her attacks on him lessened, until she stopped drawing her sword on him at all. While the other Sōkon had all given the expected reaction, fear, rage, hate, cowardice, this one had been different. He had been accepting and so they came to truly know each other, becoming friends of a sort. Eventually they became far more than that. He promised to fulfill her duty and allow them to go on beyond it. To accomplish this he needed the seeds of the next world, the Ōda. With her power Yoritaē had little trouble finding them and it soon became a trivial task to destroy the world and all that inhabited it, but the true power of the seeds is to set the foundation of the next world and that is what the last Sōkon did. He had achieved the ultimate creation, an entire reality in his own image. This lone Sōkon became the being known today as the Soul King, and Yoritaē remained at his side as his bride and queen. Millennia passed in bliss. Yoritaē was like a child, experiencing everything for the first time, which was true in a sense. She walked among the Souls of Soul Society, and the Humans of the World of the Living, in the guise of one of their own and partook of everything that those worlds had to offer. She partook of food and wine, she delved into the amassing cultures that cropped up over generations. She read as they did, saw what they saw. She even their wars, a nameless but peerless warrior that had no equal in contests of strength. It would not be surprising that some of mythologies mightiest warriors found their roots in her own feats. Once she had her fill, she returned to the Reiōkyū to be with her husband, and to rule as the Queen of Soul Society. In their years together they would have a son, , the legendary Father of the Quincy. Things were not all peaceful amongst the Royal Family, however. Though Yoritaē believed her duty had been completed, the truth was far from it. The world had not ended, it had simply been remolded and so it called out to her, again and again, asking for the death that it sought. The death that it had created her for. The woman that had grown from the automaton that the world needed was stubborn, and so she refused, clear in her belief that the her task had been fulfilled. It was a losing battle, and bit-by-bit Yoritaē was losing herself to the will of the world, that invisible entity that was at the heart and edge of all things. She became distant, listless even. At times the Soul King would find her amidst the halls of their home, simply standing there staring out into nothing. The longer she fought, the more common such things became. She started to become violent, in the depths of her haze she would lash out. There was no choice but to realise she was losing and so she pleaded with the love of her life to be ended. She had grown to care about the world she ruled over, she would much rather see herself end than let her husband's creations be destroyed. Had she the power, Yoritaē would kill herself, but she could not. Neither could he. In a last ditch attempt to protect what she held dear, Yoritaē cast off her own mind, into the being that would become Gozanze Myō-ō, the Mind of the Soul Queen. Then she was sealed away, within the deepest towers of the royal palace. Her body was surrounded by layer upon layer of powerful sealing magic. Kadō, Kidō, whatever could be brought to the fore. Kidō Corps commanders were the only people that lived in the Seireitei to learn of this, as they were the ones charged with the sacred duty of renewing these same seals every one hundred years. From then on Yoritaē slept peacefully. The Thousand-Year Blood War In , Yhwach returned to the Soul Society at the helm of an empire of , his children. In a matter of days, the Seireitei was overwhelmed with fighting and the Gotei 13 were hard pressed to keep up with their opponents, only gaining the upper hand after suffering great losses and bringing any number of advancements to the field that they might tip the scales. Even the suffered defeat, and soon enough, Yhwach murdered his father and claimed the throne of Soul Society. The Reiōkyū was replaced with Wahrwelt (真世界城 (ヴァールヴェルト), Vāruveruto; German for "True World", Japanese for "True World Castle"), the cornerstone of a new reality. In creating this realm, he had to wash away everything that existed in the Reiōkyū to be replaced. Though the seals containing Yoritaē were not undone, they were irrevokably weakened which caused her to stir from her slumber. And when she wakes, there'll be nothing to stop her. Equipment Totsuka (十拳, Length Ten Times its Handle) is a legendary sword, famously wielded in many of the earliest battles of the Soul Society, which helped shape its structure as a society and military power. It is a Godly weapon, wielded by the divine that stand in the shadows above Soul Society, though no one knows who its wielder was. The mysteries surrounding the warrior that held it first are almost as famous as the blade itself as no one has ever been able to identify them. Many false claimants have revealed themselves over the generations but none have had the strength to wield it, fewer still could even lift the sword. Forged within the very heart of Soul Society, Totsuka is the signature blade of Yoritaē and the only one who can wield it properly, as it can only truly be wielded by someone with strength that defies reason. It is an incredibly strong sword with an immaculate edge, in fact it is the only blade Yoritaē can wield without breaking in an instant, though even then she must hold back if the blade is to remain attached to its hilt. It is a very simple looking sword of grotesque size. It carries a double-edged straight blade with a blade as long as Yoritaē is tall, the blade is also an unusual red colour. The sword lacks a guard, and the hilt seems to be little more than a steel rod fused to the bottom of the blade, with indents to simulate a grip. It also possesses an odd ability, as the sword is swung, massive swarms of autumn leaves stream from its edge, numbering in the hundreds of thousands. As they begin to fall and touch the ground the leaves ignite in flames which creates a domino effect where the first leave to burn causes the next to burn and so on until a towering flame is created. The flames do not feed on oxygen, but , lapping it up greedily from whatever source they can find, be it the atmosphere, inanimate objects, or even techniques. Today, Totsuka is kept by the as one of the Hōgu (宝具, Treasured Tools). Powers & Abilities Trivia *Yoritaē's name is stylized in a manner similar to Japanese deities relevant to its creation myth, her name meaning "She Who Destroys" is intended to evoke a resemblance with and who's names mean "She Who Invites" and "He Who Invites" respectively. *The name of Yoritaē's sword, Totsuka (十拳, Length Ten Times its Handle) is taken from the (十拳剣, Lit. Sword of Length Ten Times its Handle), a legendary sword wielded by the Shinto deity which he used to cut off the heads and tails of . *The Epithet applied to Yoritaē is , represented as X''' or . It is the final letter in the , and the foundation of the Greek letter . In , it is represented as tav, or '''ת, and is used in the same as , as . The author's intention is to bring about the same idea while using an extremely old language to highlight how old Yoritaē would be through this interpretation.